forbidden attraction
by DestinyE012
Summary: Smack "The winner is Robin" Black Canary yells Robin has Superboy pinned to the ground. both covered in sweat Robin straddled over Superboy, their breathing was heavy. robin had Conner's hand pined down. Both boys are staring at one another neither one broke eye contact


Smack "The winner is Robin" Black Canary yells Robin has Superboy pinned to the ground. both covered in sweat Robin straddled over Superboy, their breathing was heavy. robin had Conner's hand pined down. Both boys are staring at one another neither one broke eye contact

30 minutes earlier

All of young justice was in living area having a conversation about battles and about their last mission. This started because Superboy said out of everybody he was the strongest which Robin did not like. "Super boy I would wipe the floor with you" Robin said "I'm much stronger than you and Brute strength always win" Connor said. Conner was standing in front of Robin "no cunning wins, I was trained by THE Batman himself you think I'd let a super clown take me down" Robin said "every time superman and batman fight batman kicks his ass" every one in the room shouted "OOOOHHH" then kid flash said out loud "pone he just got your ass" he says to Superboy. He ran over and gave Robin a high-five. "Well then let us test this theory with a sparring match no weapons, and we'll see who wins everybody else could be the judge" superboy said "we'll see who's the strongest". Robin squinted his eyes and gave him a evil stare. Superboy step closer to Robin "I'm not going easy on you" Robin looked at Superboy in the eyes and smirked "I didn't expect you to".

Present

They all met in the Sparing room. Robin had on his blue muscle shirt or black spandex and his mask on because of course he wasn't gonna fight in glasses. Superboy walked in with black sweats and a black muscle shirt on. Superboy had his gloves on and he was barefooted he figured the only way to beat some who was as fast as robin was to give himself a little friction.

Black Canary wanted to sit in on the boys to see if their training paid off. "OK boys I'll be the judge" Black Canary said. Before Robin stepped out onto the mat, wally gave him a kiss on the fore head "You can do it I believe in you and if all else fails don't let him grab you" dick looked at wally "Wally I thought you said you believed in me". Wally put his hands on Robin shoulders "hey I do believe in you I just don't want to see my boyfriend crushed to a pulp" wally smiled he laughed. Robin said "thank you Wally" in a really sarcastic tone and stepped on the mat.

On the other side was super boy and Megan. Megan was holding Connor's face "You got this babe" she said. She would always see in the movies how the main woman would encourage the main man like that movie Rocky superboy like so much (he like it because of the fighting) "don't worry" superboy grabbed Megan's hands "like I said before brute strength always wins" he clapped his hands together and got on matt. He smiled at robin "ready boy blunder" robin put his hand on his hip "Ha Ha very original super dork" they both smiled "Begin!" Black Canary yelled and pressed the button.

The fight began as Superboy lunged for Robin. Robin jumped grabbing superboys shoulder for leverage. He flipped over Conner "YES" Wally screamed and robin smiled. "pretty quick on your feet little bird" superboy turned around to see Robin landed on his feet. Robin had just gotten in a boxing stance egging Superboy to "come on" superboy lunges at him again punching several times. Robin dodged every single one with ease.

Robin jumped up to try to get out superboy line of fire but was to slow, superboy grabbed the boy by his feet And tossed him against the wall. Dick being an acrobat caught him self and did a somersault off the wall. He tucked with the momentum then launched himself at Conner. Conner move dick landed on his hands and backflip landing on his feet "damn he's good wally said to aqua lad "yes years of training" kaluder smiled. "that was cute lets see you doge this" Conner grabbed his hands an slammed him on the floor as Conner sent a punch down robin saw this coming and grabbed superboys sweats and slid under his legs and flipped away 'damn he's flexible' superboy thought to him self. this fight was fun, this was the first time anyone challenged him so much that he was drenched in sweat and out of breath robin thought the same thing. both began throwing punches each punch dick threw, Conner dodged and vice versa.

Dick struck out and Conner dodged It went on and on they were both panting at this point every one in the room was engaged even black canary every body was cheering but dick and Conner paid no mind. the fight was intense they both had to focus on each other the more they focused the more intense it got the closer their body's moved to each other. their was even a time Conner grabbed Dick and pulled his face close, dick anticipated it and hit his hand away returning with a round house kick. They moved in perfect unison with each other. this was no longer a fight, the tension was something more intense something more erotic.

Robin thought to himself how strong superboy was his arms were so defined and his legs so fast, than there was his eyes. Dick loved looking into them. They were like predators eyes he wondered if these eyes had stared at Megan with lust like they looked at him. locked in combat dicks mind wondered how would it feel to have those strong arms pin him down those eyes above him Conner barried deep inside him. Robin bit his lip felt he had to stop him self this thought was wrong so wrong he had wally that's all he needed. That thought broke his lustful fantasy in enough time to see Conner was closing in on him he wasn't gonna let him win.

Superboy also began to let his mind get loss in his fight. Conner began to wonder if robin was this flexible with wally did he and wally enjoy themselves late at night then superboy wondered what ways he himself could stretch dick to make him cry out. He didn't want to think this but he couldn't help it. blame it on adrenaline or youth but something about robin at this moment made his mind wonder to places it shouldn't especially with his girlfriend being a telepath. Superboys thoughts were his down fall. he had punched carelessly letting robin use his own weight against him he flipped and took superboy along with him pinning superboy to the grown with both hands.

"The winner is Robin" Black Canary yells. Robin had Superboy pinned to the ground both covered in sweat. Robin straddled over Superboy their breathing was heavy. robin had Conner's hands locked with his their finger treaded each other perfectly. Both boys were staring at one another neither one broke eye contact. "I, told you, cunning , wins, over brute ,strength" robin said panting in broken words. superboys eyes stayed on him "you, win ,I loose" superboys eyes were glossed over with lust robin saw this and couldn't look away "good job" Wally's word broke up the trans both boys were in. robin got off of superboy and offered him a hand "good job" robin said with a smile super looked up Thanks he took robins hand and both boys felt a shock their heart began to beat faster.

Both boys blushed superboy stood up but something in him didn't want to let go of robin hand robin felt the same way "that was wonderful" Conner turned around to Megan giving him a big kiss "oh Conner you did so good". Robin stood their watching superboy and Megan kiss something in him didn't feel right he walked over to wally. Wally picked him up and kissed him "that was so intense, but you won" he put robin down. Robin blushed still with Wally's hands around his waist "I told you I'm cunning" wally put him closer "yes you absolutely are "he bent down and gave robin a long kiss. Superboy saw this from the corner of his eye a little bit of jealousy sparked. Why was he jealous he seen wally and robin kiss many times before this time stung a little, both boys were congratulated by black canary she felt like she did something right. they continued to glance at each other. Conner walked over to wally and robin superboy looked like he wanted to say something robin waited his eyes in anticipation on superboys lips robin inhaled when superboy spoke. "Good job again" robin smiled "um u too" he said they went their separate ways with their partners feeling some kind of way. Robin looked back to see superboy talking to Megan superboy felt the stare and looked up his eyes met robin they said don't go robin turned around.

That night dick stayed up thinking to him self. wally was laying down next him. wally had slipped into his room to "congratulate" him. Although wally lay next to him, his mind continued to wondered to thoughts of superboy. At a point in time he sat up and barried his head in his knees, where was superboy, Was he with Megan in her room, what did they do, was it the same thing that Wally and him did a few hours ago. Dick tossed and turn remembering the look in superboy eyes and how superboy body felt when he pinned him. The warmth coming off of him. He couldn't sleep so I got up went to the living room and turn on the television

In super boys room, Superboy lie awake as well alone and lonely, no Megan. He kissed her good night she had to got to bed early, honestly superboy didn't mind he wanted to be alone. He wanted to wonder about what robin was doing. earlier that night he heard Wally creep into robins room (super hearing can be a pain sometimes). He heard everything. he heard Wally put robin on the desk after throwing every thing off. he heard robins shirt hit the grown. he heard everything robin did. he heard when robin grabbed the sheets begging Wally for more. he heard every sound robin made every moan and every whisper. he touched the wall closest to robins room they where only a wall apart. He heard robins heart beating. he sat next to the wall. he heard Wally ask dick whos was it, he heard dick say Wally's name and imagine it was his. he heard dick on the break of climaxing whisper 'I love you' to wally. He didn't know why he felt this way so suddenly he was jealous of Wally being able to be with robin so intimately like that. To say his real name so . He couldn't sleep thinking about it so he walk to the living room where he found robin curled up with a pillow. he had on Wally's yellow flash shirt and red shorts superboy didn't like that out fit one bit, now a black shirt with his red s would of sufficed.

He walked in the room with a black shirt on and sweats he sat down next to robin on the couch "hey supey" Robin said "so you can't sleep either" robin wiped his eyes. "no I cant" superboy said trying not to look at him in the eyes. He turned red, both boys were quiet. They both were up for the same reason they couldn't tell each other that. "Would you like to watch a movie" Robin looked at Superboy "sure what movie did you have in mind" dick looked on the guide. there wasn't much on at midnight Robin remember he love the book series 50 shades of gray (although it was a little adult for his age he was only 15) the movie was on. He wanted to watch it to compare it to the book cause after all he still was a nerd. The movie was airing so he switched to the channel "sorry this isn't action movie" robin said. Super boy replied "its fine, ill probably fall asleep during the movie any ways so watch what ever you like". Wow at least he was honest robin thought.

They began to watch the movie in silence super boy could barely understand the movie. This movie was kind of intense, he didn't understand what the main characters obsession with causing some one pain and calling it pleasure. He tried so hard not to look at robin as so many scenes had given him ideas about what he wanted to do to the boy wonder. His super hearing could hear dicks heart beat. It was so fast he kept thinking how fast it was when he... wait, superboy thought he cant think of that right now.

Robin was trying to keep cool and he thought he was doing a pretty good job till an intense part came on in the movie, it got to both dick and Connor.

For superboy the main character was pretty relatable he didn't understand why the guy in the movie needed a contract though. Every sex scene Conner would here robins breath deepen he'd feel robin glance at him he also caught himself staring at robin. Robin notice the staring and the tension in the room got heavier he didn't know what to do. This wasn't as nearly as provocative as the book but it still got his heart racing. He new superboy was staring he could probably hear his heart beat.

Finally, superboy no longer wanted to sit there and do nothing. he turned to robin and looked at him "dick" superboy said. Robin turned his head quick "how did u know my-" Conner smiled at dicks reaction. "you know" he said scooting closer to the small boy "I hear everything I think you forget how well my hearing is" dick turned all the way around now "I know that" he said nervously. "why would you bring that up" Conner got closer to him "I heard you earlier, I was by the wall". Dick inhaled deeply. Conner put his hand on dicks leg "I heard you scream his name " robins whole face was red super boy got closer tryin to close the space between them. One of super boys hand were on dick thigh nd the other was on the arm of the couch he had dick pined down. Superboy was now face to face with the boy wonder, their lip were close "superboy" robin swallowed "your with Megan" super boy smirked "she doesn't turn me on nearly as much as you do" he whispered.

Superboy stared dick in the eyes "you cant denied we had a moment that moment was so intense" super boy said touching the open lips of the boy wonder with his "your my equal in every way that's what's so attractive about you" superboy sighed he brought his lips to robin only touching his lips a little every thing he did made dick nervous. "I want to do that to u and I'm not only talking about the movie" superboy whispered against robins lips "I want to make you say my name like wally did" robin gasped he moved his hand to robins inner thigh. Superboy kissed robin once and pulled back. Robin was also at his limit he couldn't take the tension he turned off his mind and let his instincts take over he kissed superboy.

Robin got on top of superboy and straddled himself over him locking his fingers in his hair kissing his lips. Every kiss was longer and more full of lust superboy put his hands on robins firm ass and griped it. A small moan slipped out of robins mouth so superboy took it upon himself to put his tong into robins mouth. Just like the sparing match this was a fight for dominance. Robin bit down on superboys lip. this made superboy even more turned on he deepened the kiss even more. Conner loved the way dick felt on top of him he wanted to be skin to skin and more. He put his hands under robins shirt. He touched robins nipple robin jerked up making his mouth come off of superboys superboy grabbed robins hair and pulled him back into the kiss. He started to undress robin. Superboy had wanted to take that shirt off the moment he came out here, this was perfect.

Robin felt superboy trying to take off his shirt and turned his mind back on he broke free from the kiss "I cant" he panted superboy grabbed robins head "no need to over think" and begin to kiss him again rob had to get out of this situation he hoped off super boy and put his shirt down. "why" superboy stood up with robin "you frustrate me superboy" robin whispered he could yell cause the team was asleep "robin don't do that" he stepped closer to him. "Don't just act like you feel nothing" robin punched super chest "I'm not acting you have a girl friend I have wally why cant we just ignore-" superboy step all the way to robin and grabbed his waist "why ignore this" superboy kiss robin again robin started to kiss him back. when he remembered what he was doing he tore himself away from superboy "I'm sorry Conner I cant" robin walked leaving an angry superboy in the living room to pout.

He finally got back to his room and closed the door. wally was still sleep in the bed he squeezed next to him. wally put his arms around robin "were have u been" wally said half sleep" I had to get some air robin said and he slowly fell asleep. Superboy was so frustrated by what happened he didn't want to go back to his room alone he decided to visit Megan's room. She opened the door "Conner wha-"he started kissing her she pulled him in the room. this is how they ended their night.


End file.
